


Conflict continues

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth war changed war for all those who participated in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict continues

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, Hokage Kakashi is something I like to think about when I can't concentrate

War still went on. The only thing that had changed was how united the countries were. Politics were still a thing. A very annoying thing but war still carried on. Nothing like what the Fourth war had turned into. When compared to that… the wars were nothing more than skirmishes.

Because the moment it begun they worked together to end it quickly. Instead of going after the forces. They protected what they had to while their elite strike teams took out the real problem. And Naruto currently was on one of the elite strike teams.

All that really meant that he was trusted enough and responsible to end the wars as quickly as possible. Because some people just could not let anything go no matter what was said or done and honestly, Naruto was sick of it. The fighting. The constant struggles… he was tired of it all but that was not going to change the fact that it had to be stopped.

But this worst timing. He had not been back in Konoha for weeks. He had not seen the Hokage for ages. he was excused for harbouring a little resentment towards these people then right? Especially since they really sucked at the entire thing.

Their headquarters… his team had already located it.

“I’m ready.” Sai looked up from his scroll. “Now if Sasuke-kun is ready I believe we shall be on our way rather quickly yes?”

“I’ve been ready since we got here.” Sasuke glared at Sai. “Do we really need you?”

“Yes.” Sai smiled and Naruto allowed himself a laugh at the natural smile on Sai’s face.

X

The sad part was that it was getting easy. Or that it had become so simple. Stop the enemy by any means necessary. Hokage’s orders. Naruto removed his blades and glanced around to where Sasuke stood.

Headquarters down. Mission completed.

“These people don’t know real war.” Sasuke said softly as he slowly lowered his blade. “They hid before and they were always in the shadows of the Great Countries. They only know pain and they only knew of power by seeing the other countries wield it. Big frog… small pond.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Sai pointed out as he scanned the maps. “Or it could be an act of desperation. We are familiar with actions such as those.”

“Whatever it is… it is over.” Naruto cut in. “With this the war will end. We won’t have to worry about much more.”

“Unless they prepared for this.” Sai pointed out.

“I don’t think they did.” Naruto said softly. “I don’t think they were ready for what challenging us meant. They won’t have a backup headquarters. With this down… the war will end quickly and we will have to deal with those who thought that they were going to fight with their lives on the line. I suspect our next job will be to apprehend those people.” He glared at Sasuke whose face had become blank. “What?”

“Maybe Hokage isn’t such a far off dream if you can talk like that so easily.” Sasuke said his lips twitched. “Being close to the Hokage is good too.”

“Even though you haven’t been back for a while.” Sai pointed out. “This war was so awful. The day that you were born is so important and we spent your birthday crawling into enemy territory.”

“Don’t remind me.” Naruto sighed. He glared around at the enemy’s headquarters. “There was someplace I would have preferred to be rather than crawling belly down in the smallest tunnel ever created by a fucking snake.”

“Any bigger and we would have been noticed.”

“Any smaller and I imagine we would have gotten crushed.” Sai wrapped up the documents with a flourish. “I imagine we are finished here.”

“We will take the supplies and burn it to the ground.” Sasuke said as he removed a scroll.

“Good otherwise it would be a waste. When they surrender we can offer them the supplies.” Naruto muttered. The room fell silent and he looked up to see the other two eyeing him in amusement. “Get fucked. Both of you!”

X

“Well done.” The Hokage slowly lowered their report. Naruto stood at attention between Sasuke and Sai. “This is the unofficial end of the war. We’ll start negotiations and the rounding up immediately. Rest up. Just in case I want you three on standby.”

“Yes Hokage-sama.” They said simultaneously.

“Good, dismissed. Sai, Sasuke. Get yourselves checked out at medical or I’ll send Sakura. Naruto… remain behind.”

From the corner of his eye Naruto saw Sasuke’s lip twist up in amusement but he chose to ignore that in favour of looking at his Hokage. Kakashi. It had been so long since they had seen each other. He got so caught up in looking at Kakashi that when the door closed he was startled.

“How are you?” Kakashi asked softly and Naruto broke his stance and stepped forward so that he could lean on the Hokage’s desk.

“Fine. There was no trouble just as reported.” Naruto answered. He leaned forward a little more his palms flat on Kakashi’s desk as he stared at the man seated. “I’m fine sensei.”

“I have no doubt about that.” Kakashi’s mask moved as if the man was grinning behind it. Naruto barely stopped himself from inhaling sharply. Kakashi raised his hand before he waved for Naruto to come around the desk with a twist of his index finger. “I know how your healing works and I’m certain you did not get a scratch on you. Certain Kurama-kun did not even have to wake up.” Naruto rounded the desk and Kakashi slowly turned to face him. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to make absolutely certain.”

“Right.” Naruto breathed as Kakashi’s gloved hand reached for him. At the first touch of Kakashi’s cool finger on his chin his eyes slid shut involuntarily. He forced them back open as he fumbled for the right words. “Kakashi…”

“Yes?” Naruto knew the man was smiling. “Problem?”

“October has gone.” Naruto whispered and he smiled himself when Kakashi’s grip changed.

“Yes it has.” Kakashi mused. A little pressure had Naruto straining before he went along with the tug and the force Kakashi put on him to make him lower his head, then his body so he was hovering over Kakashi’s seated figure. “I regret that you had to be out in the field at such a time but there really was no other choice. If there had been.” Kakashi’s grip tightened and the look in his eyes darkened. Naruto felt his body throb in response. “If there had been, you wouldn’t have left the village at such a delicate time. Such an important time.”

“Yes.” Naruto whispered.

“I assume that it went well regardless?” Kakashi’s tone was highly amused. “Even though I had planned for the month to go entirely different, even though originally I had planned for everything to go entirely different. For a certain day to be rather… entertaining. Informative.” Naruto did not know how he did it. One moment Naruto was fixed on him and the next… the mask was gone and Naruto was staring at the face and mouth he had been getting to know quite well for the last three years. “Happy belated birthday Naruto.” Kakashi said his tone a near purr. “And all the best on those yet to come…”

“Finally.” Naruto breathed. “No more excuses Kakashi.”

“It was the right thing to do… you might not have cared but I do care about your reputation. I won’t sully it. Now finally, you can be mine Naruto.” A small tug and Naruto fell forward. He moved his body remembering the correct movement and he carefully straddled Kakashi’s lap. “Finally, no one can get in the way or complain.” Naruto opened his mouth and Kakashi placed a finger over it. “No one said anything but I still wanted to be sure. They may know of us… but we don’t need rumours.”

“You just like teasing me.” Naruto sulked.

“That I do.” Kakashi admitted. “But where is the fun in torturing the both of us?” Naruto’s eyes slid shut at the slow kiss. His lips tingled as his heart leapt. Kakashi pulled back first and he chuckled when Naruto tried to follow. “I missed you Naruto… but I can’t. Not yet. Still many things to do.” Kakashi said reluctantly.

“I know.” Naruto admitted. “I know sensei.” He bit his lip because he did not want to be understanding. He had been waiting for so long. To stop… it was a new torture entirely but he got up anyway.

“Tonight.” Kakashi promised.

X

“So this is what you wanted.” Kakashi breathed. His hand slid lower lightly brushing Naruto’s stomach. “We’ve been so good, keeping it perfectly innocent all this time.” Naruto bit his lip hard as Kakashi shifted his hand lightly touching him even as Kakashi shifted so that he was above Naruto. “And now everything you want and that I want.”

“Stop teasing me.” Naruto hissed. He watched as Kakashi’s hand hooked around his shorts before they grasped the band. “I’m not kidding Kakashi.”

“Neither am I.” Kakashi hissed and Naruto hissed himself as his boxers were yanked down. “I’m not joking or playing with you.” Kakashi’s hand brushed over his dick and Naruto bucked up. He had been waiting for such a thing for so long. Now finally, after the waiting… after the agonizing days… finally. Kakashi’s thumb swiped over the leaking head of his cock and he bucked again even as he fought for control. “This will be over fast. At least the first time.” Kakashi promised.

Naruto was unable to help himself. “First time?” He murmured with a grin. “You seem to be thinking quite far ahead.”

“Brat.” Kakashi nipped at his throat causing Naruto to groan harshly. “Just for that… I’ll draw it out.” His hand clenched down around Naruto’s erection. Not causing pain but the sensation did make him flail.

“We can’t be taking too much time.” Naruto gasped. “You still have stuff to do tomorrow.”

“But you don’t.” Kakashi’s voice was a dark warning. “So it doesn’t matter. I’ll be awake and on time. You on the other hand.” Naruto shrieked unable to stop himself when Kakashi’s grip on his cock changed, his free hand had snaked down to massage Naruto’s balls and that had nearly tipped him over the edge. “You won’t be leaving the bed for a while Naruto.”

Waiting had been hard. Had been hell but it was sure as hell worth it. “I hear your orders and obey, Hokage-sama,” Naruto breathed.

 


End file.
